


More In Common After All

by karatecat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Moon River, Parental Expectations, link in the notes, niatsuki, sometimes I still think about that niatsuki gamer au I did, this stemmed from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatecat/pseuds/karatecat
Summary: Light just wants to be a gamer, but daddy said no.





	More In Common After All

**Author's Note:**

> https://privatekururugi.tumblr.com/post/168132556514/ok-but-lightnear-gamer-au-tho

“Has your father specifically told you you must major in law?”

Light was leaning against the palm of his hand, gaze already fixated on a point outside Near’s bedroom window and, there, his eyes remained, processing Near’s inquiry whilst watching a flock of crows nearby. He stayed quiet for a prolonged time. Near sat folded into himself on the floor behind him, not looking up to see if Light was paying attention to him or not. The pale boy would wait patiently for an explanation as silence already provided Near with his answer, and Light knew this.

“They don’t have to,” he voiced slowly, a tight smile coming to pull at his lips and made his words tight as well. “I know what’s expected of me.”

“What’s expected of you,” another tap of a puzzle piece hitting the wooden floor resonated behind Light, “and what they want from you, may not be mutually inclusive, you know?"

Light’s forehead creased, turning his head to shoot Near a glare. “No offense, Nate, but I think I know how my parents operate more than you do.”

“Probably. Or at least, that would make the most sense.”

Light’s fingers curled into themselves over the russet table. “Then don’t sit there and try to lecture me like you do.”

Near looked up from his game, blinking once. “I’m sorry you’re interpreting my thoughts on the matter as a ‘lecture’. I’ll let the conversation end here then.”

Let? He guessed the apple really didn’t fall far from the tree. He was just like him… Always needing to have the last word.

“What would you know, anyway?” Light huffed, bringing his leg up to cross over the other and resting his chin in his hand again. “From what I can tell, L lets you do whatever you want. As if you would understand what it feels like to have guardians who actually hold you to a higher standard.”

He waited for Near to tell him that that wasn’t the point; that his familial relations had nothing to do with Light and his current dilemmas, but the rebuttal never came. Instead, Light’s ears were met with more tapping and the hushed, daunting sound of their paired breathing.

It was unlikely L was strict with Near. Or…?

Light found the harsh lines on his face relaxing, expression undoubtedly portraying the wave of empathy he felt climbing inside him. “Does he? ...Near?”

He received no answer, still, and unlike Near the silence couldn’t provide Light with what he needed to know. Or rather, he couldn’t be satisfied with the answer it spoke back to him.

“…It’s pretty unfair of you to know so much about my life, but I know so little of yours.” Light lowered himself to the ground, coming to crouch next to Near. He reached out a hand, hesitant to take a piece of Near’s game as Near was very particular with his puzzles in a way that could only be described as possessive when it came to their completion. A second passing and Near making no moves to stop Light, Light reaffirmed it was okay and began assisting.

He thought Near was a strange boy indeed, assembling a seemingly all-white canvas, but when Near placed the last piece in the empty space and Light saw the single letter **L** staring back at him, he didn’t think Near was strange.

He thought maybe they had more in common after all.


End file.
